


Too Late For One

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, One Shot, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for jolybean on Tumblr who gave me a page number for the Librarian meme. </p><p>The line I used for this one was from the book, Acorna: Now he withdrew that hand. There was a glint of metal; Gill sprang forward with a warning cry, but he was too late.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Too Late For One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jolybean on Tumblr who gave me a page number for the Librarian meme. 
> 
> The line I used for this one was from the book, Acorna: Now he withdrew that hand. There was a glint of metal; Gill sprang forward with a warning cry, but he was too late.

Beyond the lines of Musketeers holding the crowds back with their King, Queen, and the Cardinal, even with Athos and Aramis keeping watch beside him he is the one who sees him first, the quick movement of his hand leaving a pocket in his trousers catches his attention. Porthos saw the glint of sharp metal in the man's hand, he started forward with a warning cry issuing forth from his lips aiming to save their leaders and his brother Musketeers, along with their young friend d'Artagnan who are in the way as the desperate man darts forward holding the knife out.

But he's too late to save one of them.

A harsh surprised sounding cry falls from the lips of one of the younger Musketeers – he thinks his name might be Garin, one of the boys whom d'Artagnan had befriended a month after joining the Musketeers - who has been injured fatally by all appearances and d'Artagnan makes some pained noise as the man's knife catches his lower right side as he moved to catch the other young Musketeer. The man they have to shoot down twice – once by his hand to the shoulder and the other shot coming from Athos that deals the killing shot to the head, to keep him getting anywhere the Royals and the Cardinal as the Red Guard help the other Musketeers move them to safety.

For all of moment, all he can do is stare at the scene around him in disquiet as the Musketeers' physician, another physician summoned by their Captain from seemingly out of nowhere and Aramis drop down beside their two wounded comrades. Ever stubborn and often thinking of others before himself, d'Artagnan tries to direct Aramis' attention to saving the life of the other Musketeer, but settles miserably into compliance after a scolding remark from Athos as he moves to stand at Athos' shoulder, and watches as the men work to try and save the other Musketeer, now laying on a table between the three as two older Musketeers hover miserably around them, watching and helping when ordered too.

He sees the moment life leaves the young man, the light of it fading from once lively, shrewd eyes and they stop working as a mournful cry leaves one of the older Musketeers and watches as d'Artagnan punches the ground beside him harshly.

Tonight the regiment will be mourning one of their own and young d'Artagnan mourning the loss of one of the few friends he has in the regiment. As for him, he will spend the evening and the rest following it wishing that he moved quicker to have spared his brothers the loss of one of their younger brothers.


End file.
